The Truth
by Weaselbee
Summary: The truth of Draco and Hermione is finally revealed. The proof of their 5 year secret is shown through their own eyes. Follow Draco and Hermione through their school years thus far, and accompany them into their seventh year. Post HBP.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth

Summary: The truth of Draco and Hermione is finally revealed. The proof of their 5 year secret is shown through their own eyes. Follow Draco and Hermione through their school years thus far, and accompany them into their seventh year. Post HBP.

Rated: T for language and violence.

A/N: I know, I know, author's notes are a pain. No one hates them more than I do. I'm sorry to say that, though I have been reading fan fiction religiously for several months now, this is my first story. It was in my mind, and I had to do something about it. I hate saying review, but please try to, and be kind. I'll take any suggestions or help I can, but try to be somewhat nice about it. Thanks for giving my story a chance, and I'll try to update as much as possible!

Chapter One: Safety

He rushed through the underbrush of the forest. He knew where she was undoubtedly staying now. She had told him once how to get there. In other words, in case something like this happened. With those wretched people she called friends. The Boy Who Lived To Make His Life Hell and his sidekick, the Weasel.

How she could stand them, he wasn't completely sure, but he knew she cared for them and that's all that mattered. He had to reach her tonight, if he didn't, he didn't know if he'd ever make it. They were trailing him, determined to find him. Especially after the catastrophe he had caused when finally apparating from Hogwarts.

He had arrived with Snape, closely followed by several other Death Eaters that had managed to escape. The Dark Lord was waiting, immediately being informed of the occurrences. Draco hung his head, not out of shame, but out of fear. He had succeeded in letting the Death Eaters into the school, but his major objective was thwarted by the man currently whispering into the Dark Lord's ear.

Severus Snape. He was supposed to be helping him. His mother had told him. He had no idea there was any way of surviving a breach of the Unbreakable Vow.

He was suddenly and harshly thrust forward onto his knees by the many disgusted faces around him. He had failed in their eyes. Regardless of the fact that it was accomplished, he hadn't been the one to do it. He was glad he had not yet been branded. If he succeeded in this task, he was going to become one of them, a sure death eventually.

When he was first informed of his job, he was not entirely thrilled. First, he had no idea how to do it. Second, he didn't fancy being killed alongside his mother and father. No matter how much he despised his father at times, there was no way he could sentence him to death. That was why he agreed, he had to try. Not that he had a choice, he knew he'd be killed either way, but he had to put up a fight.

Telling _her_ was another story. She didn't understand at first, she wouldn't allow him. She was angry beyond belief, telling him to go to Dumbledore. He flat out refused to go that far. After a long while of discussing, she had agreed to help him. She, of course, didn't want him dead either. He knew she was reluctant, it meant basically betraying her friends, her family... But he had assured her, that as soon as it was done, he would help her get rid of them. He allowed her to inform the Order of the Death Eaters arrival, so they would be prepared.

But he hadn't told her the entire truth. He hadn't told her about Dumbledore. And, as he stood there, over a weakened Dumbledore, he couldn't help but think of her. On one side, he heard Death Eaters coming to escape. On the other side was freedom, was the girl he loved. He heard her calling to him. He saw her saddened face when she heard what he had done. He vaguely heard Dumbledore offer him and his family safety. His wand unconsciously slipped lower from its target.

The doors to the school banged open, the Death Eaters swarmed around him, waiting for him to do it. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Snape arrived. Dumbledore's eyes focused on himself for one second. He was telling him not to save him. He knew he couldn't anyway, it would be foolish, and he would surely be killed right after. Then it happened. The flash of green light.

Snape told him to run. He knew he had to, he'd been there, they wouldn't show him mercy, not after what he had done; this was all his fault. He heard a yell, Potter had been there the whole time? And Snape turned to battle with his least favorite student. He couldn't imagine being in Potter's shoes, being betrayed by someone Dumbledore trusted so much. It was then that he made it over the border, and he apparated away, closely followed by the others.

After what seemed like years but was actually only a short time afterwards, found him on his knees in front of the Dark Lord, with his mother bound at his side. They turned to his mother first. It wasn't your normal Aveda Kedavra. It was brutal. Harsh.

He tried to move, but after the Hogwarts plan failed, he had been put into a cell for many days. He was more weakened than he had ever been. He had to get away, for her. He created an explosion, and he apparated as far away as he could think, no one would guess where he was going.

That's what found him here, running, to safety, he hoped. He should have been there already. She had better be there. It was a few days after the funeral, he knew.

Finally, a small house loomed in the distance. A trickle of light fell onto the yard from a window, where he could see her and her friends. The light of his dark world. He was saved. He made it to the door, blood dripping off of his pale skin. He knocked. The door opened and he suddenly felt very weak.

Mr. Weasley looked down on him. He was now on his knees. All he could manage to say were two very feeble words.

"Please... help..." and everything went blank.


	2. Revelations

A/N: Okay, this chapter will be longer, I promise. The last chapter was just kind of a preview, to see if anyone liked it. I'm sorry to say that I'll be leaving on the 24th for two weeks. But as soon as I come back I'll be full of ideas and I'll update as quick as I can!

I'm pretty sure where I want to go with this story, but if any of you have any suggestions, or requests, I would be happy to take a look at them:)

Many thanks to **Shinegami's Little Sis**, **colorguard06**, **Kstarr47**, **Lady-Allure**, and **dawn 1 **for reviewing!

I'm sorry I forgot this! Although I don't much see the point...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Two: Revelations

Mr. Weasley stared down at the boy in shock. Is this who he thought it was? With his hair so dirty, and blood dripping off of his pale skin, he was hardly recognizable.

"Dad! Who is it!" Someone called from inside through the noise. A lot of people were gathered in the small house.

Mr. Weasley turned around with his mouth hanging slightly open. "I think... I think it's Draco Malfoy."

The Burrow went suddenly eerily quiet. What was Draco Malfoy doing in the Weasley's kitchen?

Ron curiously crept over to where Draco had fallen. He was definitely injured pretty badly. No one seemed to know what to do.

"What's going on?" Everyone froze with their backs toward the voice. "Ron? Mr. Weasley? Who was at the door?"

Harry Potter walked around the skirts of the kitchen to get around everyone who was mysteriously blocking the way. He arrived at the door rather quickly.

"What happened? Do we know this person?" Still no one responded. No one seemed to want to be the one to tell Harry who it was that was here. Back in the far corner of the room, one girl was silently backing away from the source of distraction, a look of mingled horror and surprise on her face.

Harry knelt down and rolled the person over. You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. In no time, he had his wand out and pointed at Draco Malfoy's neck.

"Harry! No! He's unarmed and you're underage!" Mrs. Weasley called, rushing over to her husband's side.

"I don't care! It's his fault so many people were injured! If he hadn't let all those death eaters in, Dumbledore may still be alive right now!" He paused for a moment. Mrs. Weasley made to move towards him. "It's his fault your son was attacked!" With that, Mrs. Weasley halted, mid-stride.

Harry whipped back around and shoved his wand closer to Malfoy. He wanted so badly to hurt him, make him feel as he did. "Why? Why is he here? He could be here only to alert his friends of where we are!"

"Harry, we don't know that. He looks like he's been attacked, and if we don't help him soon, we may never find out why he was here," Mrs. Weasley tried to reason.

"No! He wouldn't have ever come if he wasn't ordered to! You saw what he did at Hogwarts! You saw!" Tears prickled the corners of Harry's eyes. He was hardly making any sense, just rambling, and yelling. He picked the unconscious Malfoy's shoulders off the ground and started shaking him.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" Someone yelled. "I can explain why he is here."

"Hermione? What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I-I... I have s-something to tell you all..." she stuttered. "If we could just do something about... all... the blood and everything..."

"Yes, yes, Ginny! Come here and help me! Ron, go get some bandages. I'll use as much magic as possible, but he needs to be wrapped up properly. Everyone else, go upstairs, it's too crowded!" Fleur made a look of contempt at being ordered around, but reluctantly helped Bill up and towards the staircase. Fred and George didn't seem to mind, they figured they would find out eventually. Either that, or they had a couple Extendable Ears in their pockets.

Everyone headed into motion, but Harry just stood there, staring at the place where Malfoy once lay. Mr. Weasley came over and guided him towards the kitchen table, where Hermione now sat, nervously playing with her frizzy hair.

One by one they returned to the kitchen. Ron sat next to Hermione, but that seemed to make her even more nervous, and she dropped her head into her hands. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at the ends of the table.

Mrs. Weasley broke the silence. "He seems to be doing fine. He's actually genuinely hurt, those weren't any fake cuts or trick spells. He'll be out though, for a couple hours at least."

Hermione stared at Mrs. Weasley for a long time before returning her head to her hands. She let out what sounded like a cross between a hiccup and a dry sob.

At this point Harry seemed to have calmed down a little. He had at least acknowledged the fact that Draco Malfoy would be staying with them until he was better. For all Harry knew, that could be awhile. However, his concern for Hermione was so strong that he completely forgot Malfoy was even still there.

"Hermione? What is it that you have to tell us?" Harry asked.

Everyone looked at Hermione with confused faces. How could Hermione possibly know what had cause Draco Malfoy to turn up at the Burrow? How did Draco Malfoy know where to find the Burrow?

Hermione attempted to clear her throat, but when she looked up at her friends, it turned into more of a choke. Ginny came over and calmly patted her shoulder. This seemed to give Hermione hope, because she attempted again.

"Well... b-before I start... I just want to say that- I'm s-sorry." She looked first to Ron with tearful eyes, and then to Harry with an expression of deep regret plastered on her tear-stained face. "My own foolishness and selfishness has caused so much destruction. No, now is definitely the time to reveal The Truth." She seemed to be arguing with herself. She didn't seem sure if this was the right time to tell them.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, as did Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Ginny simply focused her confusion on Hermione. Hermione took a few seconds to compose herself. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and sniffled.

"Okay, well, I guess I should start at the beginning... My first year at Hogwarts, as you, Ron and Harry, know very well, I did not have many friends. On the train ride to Hogwarts, I met a boy. He told me everything about Hogwarts that I couldn't find in a book. I grew to like this new friend. If he knew at that point that I was a Muggle-born, he didn't ask. But I was still lonely, and I was forever grateful when Harry and Ron accepted me. My other friend, as I had soon learned, was not as... fond, of Harry and Ron as I was. We lost our friendship near the end of our first year."

"But, who was the boy you met?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed. "Let me continue, and then I'll tell you. Second year arrived, and I was glad to be back with my friends. But then, strange things started happening, and I'm sure you guys can remember the day when I first found what the word 'Mudblood' meant. I was devastated, of course, to be called such a thing by someone who I had once called a friend."

Realization immediately dawned on Harry's face, closely followed by Ron's.

"You mean to say that, you were- were, once friends with... that!" Ron questioned as he pointed into the other room. The others present seemed to finally understand the situation.

Hermione blinked back tears. "I'm ashamed to say... yes. Although, soon after, I was petrified, and I don't think anyone regretted more than he. He knew his father had to be behind it all somehow, and he was starting to realize what it all meant. We weren't friends after that, but he had learned a deeper respect for others around him.

"Third year dawned, and I was so upset over what he was doing to Buckbeak, that I'm sure everyone has heard about the punch I threw at him." Even Harry cracked a small grin at this. "But then I got caught up in protecting Harry, and the three of us got into a row. It wasn't only Hagrid I was visiting... I didn't have many other friends. He had missed me, and we grew to be good friends again. The end of the year came and went.

"During fourth year, we became a lot closer. We still had to play our parts though, and I tried to hide my feelings. The time when Moody transformed him, for example, I had a hard time remembering whose side I was on. My concern that we were going to grow apart overshadowed everything else. Ron, you may remember that I was relieved McGonagall interfered."

Hermione took this moment to look around at those listening to her tale. Ron, who nodded, could have fit his fist in his open mouth. Ginny was simply watching her with interest, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked as though they couldn't believe it, but were trying to maintain a calm facade. Harry, on the other hand, looked as though he had been slapped across the face. Hermione had seen him like this before, but it was not often that she was on the receiving end of his glare.

"So- so you've been friends with him behind our backs... for like... 5 years?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't behind your backs! Well, I guess it sort of was, but I was friends with him before that! And I couldn't tell you and risk losing our friendship!" Hermione exclaimed with exasperation.

"Dear, don't you think we should leave these kids to dissolve their problems on their own?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife.

"Arthur, I don't-" she began.

"Come on, Molly, this doesn't concern us." With one more look around at the four teenagers, she sighed and rose from the table.

"If you need us, we'll be out in the living room," she said smoothly, and walked from the room with her husband in tow.

There was a long silence. Ron frowned at the floor. Harry was looking at Hermione, his expression unreadable. Ginny was looking back and forth between the two.

Harry spoke up. "How is it, that you can still be friends with him... after all he's done to me, to us... what he almost did to Dumbledore?"

"Harry, you didn't let me finish," she said quickly. "I haven't even gotten through fifth year yet. You can't understand what's going on until I finish my story!"

There was another silence, and after awhile Hermione decided to finish her story up. She thought it was better to get it over with quickly, and deal with the consequences later.

"So, fourth year, yes. Fourth year was over, and I became even more concerned for him. With Voldemort back, I knew his father was going to be more dangerous. I also knew he would do almost anything for his mother, which I thought would be harmful one day. During fifth year Harry, Draco and I were both Prefects, and you were more distant than ever. I knew he was getting more dangerous, but I couldn't give up on him. I was very disappointed in him that year. He was becoming more of a pawn, and less of the leader he used to be.

"I don't like to think about fifth year a lot. Even though he said it was just an act to keep people from knowing about us, I couldn't help but hear the sheer menace in his tone when he talked to me in front of people. We didn't talk much, but spoke mostly in long letters. Those 'novels' I was writing, weren't always to Viktor. In the summer however, he was really upset about his father going to Azkaban. Something happened that I didn't know about yet, and his letters stopped coming." She paused, as if recalling a harsh memory.

"I-in the beginning of this year, we met up one day. He didn't look like himself. He was paler, paler than usual. He was constantly checking over his shoulder for eavesdroppers. Then he told me. He told me what he was supposed to do. Voldemort wanted to punish his family for Lucius' mistakes at the Ministry. He was asking- or telling, Draco to do something for him, or he would have him and his family murdered. He told Draco he had to find a way to get the Death Eaters into the school on a specific night. I was so angry when he told me. I told him he couldn't do it, that he had to go to Dumbledore- to anyone! But he wouldn't listen, he wasn't willing to risk his mother's life. He told me he was doing it with or without my help, but that he would let me alert someone from the Order to come the night the Death Eaters arrived.

"I-I couldn't t-think of what to do! I know I shouldn't have but I helped him. That's why I didn't want you looking too much into what he was doing. I was so ashamed of myself! I went to Dumbledore, but he said he already knew what was going on. He said trust him, that he knew what would eventually happen. And he told me to- to bring out the good side of Draco.

"But Draco lied, or omitted one part of his plan. He neglected to tell me that eventually he was going to murder Dumbledore. When you told me, Harry, what he almost did, I couldn't believe it. I thought our relationship was definitely over. But his coming here tonight has proved me wrong."

No one spoke. Harry seemed torn between being angry at her, or helping calm her, because she broke into tears at the end of her revelation.

"But how does this prove anything? Maybe he came here tonight to lead the Death Eaters to us," Ginny said.

"No, he-" Hermione began.

"He what Hermione? He wouldn't do that? You don't even know him! I can't believe this! What about Ron?" Harry asked.

"Ron and I were never like that. You thought we were, Harry, but Ron and I have a different kind of relationship. I was never jealous of Lavender, but I told Ron that I didn't think it would work out. And I told him my problems. Of course, he didn't know who I was talking about," Hermione explained.

Harry shifted his attention to Ron. "You knew?"

"I knew she liked someone, but I never knew about all this!" Ron replied. He didn't seem to want to be in the middle of anything. Much less make Harry more angry.

"Wait- How does Malfoy even know about the Burrow? Where to find it?" Harry asked.

Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink, but she had never looked more defiant. "Because I told him."

"You what!" Ron jumped out of his chair.

"That puts us and all the Weasleys in danger Hermione! Did you even think of what you were doing at the time? He could have even told Voldemort by now!" Harry was looking furious now.

"He wouldn't do that! I told him where it was in case he was ever in so much trouble, that he'd have somewhere to go! This was the only place I knew he'd be safe! He said he'd never tell anyone about it. And he promised me he would never become a Death Eater," she finished.

"Oh please! Don't be so naive! After what he did, of course he has the Dark Mark! You can't possibly think he is really good on the inside! Just because he promised you, doesn't mean he didn't become one of them, or tell someone about this place! He betrayed you once, 'neglected' to tell you something, how do you know he hasn't betrayed you again!" Harry yelled.

Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes. She looked at each one of them. Harry was visibly upset. Ron and Ginny were staring at Harry in horror, but when she began to speak, they looked over at her. "Be- Because he made the Unbreakable Vow."


	3. Hey

A/N: I know I said that I would have more updates when I returned, and I'm truly sorry. I thought I knew what I wanted to do with this story, but I'm having second thoughts. If anyone has any suggestions, let me know.

I know it's annoying, but I really appreciate reviews. It really helps me out!

**MissDitzy**- What a coincidence! Although, I was at a camp in Pennsylvania, and I highly doubt you were there too. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**MissExtraordinary**- Thanks for reviewing! I'm really sorry our stories are so similar, I didn't read Deceptive Dragon until I had finished my third chapter of The Truth, so I'm sorry if it sounds familiar. I think the stories are going in separate ways though, and I hope you like this chapter!

Also thanks to **colorguard06**, and **dawn1**!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Three: Hey...

The rain started to fall outside the Burrow. It soaked the ground, and ran over the rooftop. Inside, four teenagers were sitting uncomfortably together in the kitchen.

"I don't understand," Harry started. "Before this year I had never even heard of this Vow, and now it's everywhere I look."

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am..." Hermione looked down at her hands and sniffed.

Ron was looking between them with a shocked expression on his face. Ginny looked oddly pleased.

"So, what do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Let's eat, I'm starving," Harry said suddenly. He avoided Ginny's gaze and rose from the table.

Ginny got up too. "I guess I'll go inform Mum about all this, if it's okay with you, Hermione. It's just, I think she should know he's not dangerous."

"No, no, that's fine, go ahead..." She didn't seem to be paying attention. Ginny left Ron and Hermione alone in the room.

"So this was who you were hiding from me. I feel like I should be more upset, but for some reason... I'm not. At least Harry is okay with everything- somewhat," Ron said quietly.

Hermione looked up at Ron. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much I appreciate your approval-"

"Hey, hey. Wait a minute. I didn't say I approved. I still think he's a big, slimy git... but if he makes you happy, then I guess I can avoid hexing him."

"Why Ron, you've grown up." Ron blushed, and Hermione smiled at him fondly. She got up and hugged him. "If you don't mind I think I'm gonna go rest... It's been a bit tiring..."

"Alright 'Mione. See you later."

A door creaked open. Hermione Granger slipped otherwise quietly out of the room she shared with Ginny. The moonlight shone through a small window at the end of the hallway.

She headed towards Percy's room. It was the only room unoccupied at the moment. She tiptoed over to the door and pressed her ear against the wood. When she didn't hear anything, she reached out and touched the door handle. She breathed in deeply and pushed the door open. It creaked ever so slightly as it swung.

Hermione quickly scanned the room and noticed a person sleeping in a bed in the corner. She walked swiftly over to his side. His head was wrapped in a white bandage, and his silvery hair hung loosely over it and fell in his eyes. A thin cut under his left eye marred his perfect complexion. His eyebrows were knit together, and his expression was a worried one. His arms were pressed tight against his sides, and the covers were pulled up to his chin.

She leaned over the bed, blocking out the moonlight that had been shining on his pale face. She took a seat in the empty chair and brushed his white-blond hair out of his eyes. He stirred in his sleep. For awhile Hermione guessed he was still sleeping, until she saw his eyes flutter open. Silver met brown, and for a second he simply stared at her, as if he thought she were a part of a dream. Then he parted his lips and said quietly, "Hey..."

"Hey," she replied, just as softly. Her vision became blurry, and she closed her eyes as a tear leaked out of the corner. He reached up and wiped it away. She opened her eyes, and grasped his hand, as though she never wanted to let go.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but couldn't find his voice. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."

She looked at him with a pained expression and pressed her lips to his hand. Then she looked back up at him. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't upset with you, but I'm glad you're safe."

"I didn't know where else to go, I knew you would be mad at me... But there was nowhere else for me to go. I realized my mistake. I never should have done what I did, or put you in that position. Now I have to live with my decision forever, but at least I don't have to be reminded every time I look at my arm. You saved me from that fate."

Hermione nodded, and then looked out the window. "But now you're marked. Your father will surely come after you, at least."

Draco followed her gaze out the window, and she returned to looking at his face. "There's something you should know... The Dark Lord, he- well, in his eyes, I had failed. He killed my father and m-mother." A lone tear made its way down his face. He turned to see Hermione staring at him with a horrified look on her face.

"Oh my God! Draco, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, my father, he wasn't the best parent... And well, my mother, I'm going to miss her, but she was never around when I really needed her."

They sat in silence for awhile, holding hands, never wanting to let go. Hermione broke the quiet.

"What are you going to do now? I mean, where will you go?"

"Well, that woman... Weasley's mother, I heard her muttering earlier. She won't let me leave until I'm better. I assume they know why I'm not a danger?"

Hermione looked uneasy. "I had to tell them, they didn't trust you. I mean, after what you did..." He nodded.

"I guess after I leave, I can go back to the Manor. There are protective charms on it. No one except a Malfoy can get in, without consent of one of us."

"But, Draco, you'll be all alone in that huge house, won't you be lonely?"

He searched her face for what he wanted. "Not unless you come with me. You'll be safe there, I _promise_."

"I don't know, my parents... They'd be worried..."

"It's not as though I'm going to keep you hostage. You can leave whenever you want."

She seemed to give this some thought. "I'll think about it. But neither of us are going anywhere until you are better. And I have to stay for Bill and Fleur's wedding."

He seemed to accept this for the time being, and relaxed back into the pillows. After a few more minutes, he turned his head back towards Hermione. "What did they say?"

"You mean Harry and Ron? Ginny?" Of course she knew what he meant. "They, well... Ron still doesn't like you, but he knows I trust you. Harry, I think he's still a little mad. Maybe a little jealous too, that he can't be with Ginny, and everyone around him except for Ron has someone it seems. And Ginny, I almost feel as if she knew."

"I think she did know. Towards the end of the year, she was always looking at me. Not with hate... I think it was curiosity."

"Well, I think everyone just doesn't want to accept that you're trustworthy. They're certainly acting differently towards me."

The floorboards out in the hall creaked. They looked towards the door, but the person passed by.

"You should go, before you get caught in here. I've already asked too much of you, I don't want to cause you more trouble," he whispered.

"I want to stay," she replied. He knew she wasn't asking if she could, she was telling him that she was staying whether he liked it or not.

He squeezed her hand, and she smiled faintly in response. He moved over, and she lay her head next to his on the pillow. They lay a long time, just looking at each other, glad to be together in this rough time.

Hermione was exhausted, and she felt her eyes droop. Just before she fell asleep, she felt a pair of lips on her forehead. It woke her up enough just to hear one more sentence before she dozed off.

"Thank you, Hermione Granger, for saving me."


End file.
